harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor (BTN)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Doctor (ドクター Doctor) is a character in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature, Bokujō Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl, and Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl. He is also one of the eligible bachelors to court in Bokujō Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl, and Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl. doctor1.PNG doctor2.PNG doctor3.PNG doctor4.PNG doctor5.PNG doctor6.PNG He is a very quiet man who takes his job seriously. He strives to heal all of his patients, and becomes frustrated when he can't heal people like Lillia and Ellen. He spends nearly all of his time in the Clinic and is very easy to find. He works alongside his assistant Elli, and will marry her if you choose not to pursue her yourself. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Events' Rival Events'http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 ;Dropping a Hint :Trigger: Second time you visit the Clinic. 3rd Spring, Year 1, 1.10pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFn9VWKAQ0U&index=13&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Elli says the baby was cute, and the Doctor retorts that Elli thinks every baby is cute. Elli agrees, saying 'yes, all babies are cute'. The Doctor then says that Elli will be a good mother, he’s sure of it. Elli says what and who else would help him at the clinic. The Doctor says he appreciates it and that a child only has 1 mother. ---- ;Elli's Cold :Trigger: Visit the Clinic. 5th Spring, Year 1, 10.30pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CdzaqumF-w&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=18 :Elli coughs the Doctor asks if she has a cold. Elli says excuse me and the Doctor tells her not to work so hard and can even have the day off. Elli asks what does the Doctor mean, The Doctor says he didn’t mean it like that and tells her again she should take the day off and that she is very helpful but shouldn’t over work herself. Elli thanks the Doctor. ---- ;The Doc is Leaving? :Trigger: Visit Mineral Beach. Year 2 :The Doctor thanking Elli for being so helpful when delivering babies. He then says that people mainly come to clinic to have babies, which he found not suitable for him. Elli then speculates that he is going to leave. ---- ;The Doctors Confession :Trigger: Visit the Church. Year 2, 1:10pm :The Doctor is confessing his lack of ability to deliver babies, despite being a doctor, and had to depend on Elli. He felt useless and thinking of going somewhere else to learn. Pastor told him if he felt so, than he should leave since he felt he did no good there as a doctor. Then Pastor says that the situation was similar to his, where he did no real Pastor thing at the village. But he stayed anyway, but for himself, not as for him being a pastor because he loved the village.Then the Doctor comes out and complaining about how the church confession box was audible to the outside and asks the player not to talk about this event. ---- ;The Doc is staying!!! :Trigger: Visit Clinic. 3rd Spring, Year 3, 9:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txgxj4C6LZE :Effects: This final event will trigger Elli and The Doctor's wedding 7 days later. :The Doctor will be talking to Elli and he will tell her he is not going to leave and that he wants to learn from her. 'References Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl Bachelors Category:Doctors